ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Orion Invictus
Sign your comments. Four tildes (~) or a simple click on the "Signature" button is all it takes. Do NOT simply type your username. I will not respond to unsigned comments. Also, make sure your signature links at least to your user page. To add links to your signature, while editing it, use this: Text you want it to show. If you want to report someone breaking the rules, post a link to their user page. Do not post profanity here. I will censor it. Don't vandalise this if you're angry about an edit I undid or if I banned you. If I did either of those things, it was for a reason and we can discuss it. Vandalising will get you nowhere, unless your purpose is to be banned. See archives 1 and 2 for previous discussions on multiple subjects. Eye of the Beholder-response Strabismus is the one that is voiced by Fred Tatasciore while the other Churls were voiced by Greg Cipes, Yuri Lowenthal, and Rob Paulsen. Rtkat3 (talk) 11:47, August 25 2011 (UTC) Re: Revert You reverted his revert and he reverted that revert which reverted his revert. :P Just redid it anyway. Intelbit 19:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandalizing episodes category Can you do me a favour? Can you add the new episode in that site? in the picture form ? because I dont know how to do it Username Hrushikesh Pandit Hrushikesh Pandit 09:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Eon as a main antagonist Isn't there an arc that revolves the Queen and the Swarm, or is she never a main antagonist? Larry1996 08:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Will Harangue is a main antagonist?, because well he calls Ben a menace Larry1996 13:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi, would you like me to request that bureaucrats can add and remove bot rights here and let regular non bureaucrat admins add rollback? This is can be a lot of use to us since i can simply add bot to myself so i can use my own account as bot so i dont have to log in my real bot account, and we have a few bot users here too like Ben10futbol. Also regular admins can add the simple rollback just as the simple chatmod. So yeah, Superbike agrees i think so tell me your suggestion. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Don't add unconfirmed info Alright. I'll wait until the episode premires.Mark Shadow 19:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the bot I couldn't really figure out how to interact with Wikia in the way that was needed, but I'll probably still be tinkering with stuff at times. If I figure it out, I'll leave a message. Intelbit 01:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay If you dont mind, i am going to request the bureaucrat thing, okay? Please tell me on my talkpage to confirm by saying i agree with your idea about the bureaucrat rights. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 12:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Check this out you should check out the admin blogs blogs made by admins Blog:Admin Blogs made by TheBen10Mazter, he asked first though. Superbike10 01:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Supernatural question Who brought Sam back from Lucifer's cage? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC)